


Locker Rooms

by Bloodytears87



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, frienimies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: pointless locker room porn





	Locker Rooms

The clicking of the locker room door being locked made Ichigo look up from his shoes that he had been getting ready to put on. Warily he eyed the teal haired teen who stood there grinning at him and looking more than a little maniacal.

  
"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked trying not to look as nervous as he felt but failing miserably. His heart pounded hard in his chest as Grimmjow's hungry teal eyes devoured him as the older teen looked him over shamelessly. Without a word, he walked across the room and grabbed the front of the orange haired teens tee-shirt and yanked him to a standing position.

  
Ichigo didn't have time to think before he felt warm demanding lips cover his. His mind when haywire as Grimmjow dominated him in a hot passionate kiss. It was demanding but gentle. Ichigo vaguely noted that Grimmjow's lips were softer than they looked. His brain was too hazy to function properly and after a few minutes of unresponsiveness, the older teen pulled away.

  
"Do you understand yet?" Grimmjow asked as he peppered soft kissed on Ichigo's face and neck. "I want you strawberry, all of you," he added as he ran his hands over Ichigo's hips and gripping them tightly forcing bolts of pleasure right to Ichigo's groin. He couldn't find it in him to refuse the teal haired boy. Before he knew it he was being slammed up against a row of lockers with a bang. Grimmjow's hand were everywhere at once igniting fires where they touched. Ichigo's lips were once again captured in a passionate kiss. This time he kissed back with just as much passion. This had been what he wanted, what he longed for. To have Grimmjow be his, even if it was only this once he would be satisfied.

  
Grimmjow ran his hand up Ichigo's shirt until he found the sensitive nub that sent shots of pleasure through Ichigo until he was unable to stop the moan that escaped his throat. Grimmjow could have creamed himself right there at the delicious sounds his strawberry was making. He pulled away enough to relieve himself and Ichigo of their shirts that landed somewhere next to them. Grimmjow went right into licking every inch of Ichigo's toned flesh. He peppered the teen with kisses and soft nips drawing more of those heavenly moans that he liked to hear so much. Needing more he moved his hands down to undo the berry's pants.

  
Ichigo could feel Grimmjow fumbling with his jeans and decided to take mercy on him and quickly removed them himself. He shivered as cold hair his already hard erection. The older teen wasted no time returning his grip to Ichigo's hips as he slammed them back against the locker. He went to his knees before running his soft tongue along of the underside of Ichigo's cock. The vein pulsated at the feeling. Ichigo's hands reached down to tangle themselves in the thick locks of blue hair. They were soft as they appeared Ichigo thought before Grimmjow took his whole length into his mouth making the younger teen mindless with pleasure. He sucked hard as he deep throated his soon to be lover. Ichigo's eyes started to roll back from the feeling of it all. He knew he wasn't going to last at this rate.

  
"Aahh!" he moaned out. "Grimm…gah so close!" he cried. Grimmjow pulled away earning a whine from the carrot-top. He placed three fingers in front of Ichigo's face.

  
"Suck," he instructed as he watched Ichigo timidly take the fingers into his mouth. Grimmjow could feel small vibes of please running through him as he watched Ichigo coating his fingers with saliva. He knew this was going to be his strawberry's first time and he didn't want to hurt him. Once he felt they were wet enough he removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow sat on the bench behind him and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. While kissing and sucking his lover's neck he teased Ichigo's tight entrance before putting the first finger in.

  
Ichigo tensed up at the sudden intrusion. Grimmjow wiggled his finger around easing the tension in the tight ring of muscles.

  
"Relax my little strawberry," the older teen soothed. When he felt Ichigo was ready he added the second finger. He heard Ichigo hiss at the slight burning sensation. "You ok?" he asked.

  
"Yea…" Ichigo said laying his head on Grimmjow shoulder. Grimmjow scissored his fingers and pushed them in and out searching for the spot that would make the carrot-top see stars.

  
"Ahh! Do it again!" Ichigo cried when his lover brushed again his prostate causing him to throw his head back and arch with pleasure. Grimmjow happily obliged and kept hitting Ichigo's spot. Soon he added the third finger making Ichigo tense up once more but that was out of his mind as the bluenette hit his prostate again. Grimmjow deemed him ready when the strawberry was rocking his hips to meet the thrust of his lover's fingers.

  
Grimmjow stood up making Ichigo get up with him. Ichigo found his back against the cold locker once more as Grimmjow wetted his own cock with spit before lifting Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist.  
"Just relax, this is going to hurt but I'm going to be as gentle as I can," Grimmjow assured with his voice full of sincerity. The carrot-top nodded his consent. Grimmjow slowly lowered him onto his throbbing cock.

  
Ichigo wasn't sure if it was supposed to hurt this much. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He let out a cry of pain as Grimmjow continued to enter him. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes but clung to his lashes not falling. Grimmjow sensed that he was causing his lover a great deal of pain and tried to ease in as slowly as he could. Ichigo's tight heat was engulfing him and it was everything he had not to just pound into him mindlessly. Once he was fully seated inside of his strawberry Grimmjow kept still giving him time to adjust to his size.

  
Once the pain wasn't overpowering Ichigo wiggled his hips. The movement helped ease the pain some.

  
"Move," he told his lover. Grimmjow nodded and slowly pulled out of Ichigo before thrusting back in. He kept going like this before changing his angle slightly and hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on.

  
"AHHHH!" Ichigo screaming in pleasure. He trusted into Ichigo at a steady pace making sure not to be too rough. Grimmjow looked his lover over. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting hard. His eyes were at half mass making him look even sexier than he already was he watched as he pounded into the boy's tight ass made all the more erotic by the rattling of the lockers and the moans escaping Ichigo's throat. He wasn't sure how long they went on like that for, him just fucking hard into the other and taking in all the little sounds Ichigo made. Grimmjow was ready to cum just as the sight of him.

  
"Ahhh… Grimm…I'm going to…" Ichigo panted out.

  
"It's ok just cum, I'm close too," Grimmjow told him before taking his mouth in a heated kiss that pushed Ichigo over the edge. His scream of pleasure was stifled by Grimmjow's kiss. The blue haired teen broke the kiss and began pounding harder into Ichigo's heat before he cried out in release as he spilled his hot cum into his lover as they rode out their orgasms together.

  
They stayed like that panting for air until Grimmjow finally pulled out causing Ichigo to whimper. The older teen didn't let him down, however. He kept him pinned against the locker and he buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder before planting soft kisses there.

  
"You're mine now Ichi-berry," he whispered before carrying the lighter teen to the showers. Ichigo was so overwhelmed with happiness that he didn't struggle or fight Grimmjow. He rested his head on his lover's shoulder and allowed him to clean them up in the shower stall.

 


End file.
